Racing Harts
by Arrowhead. 012
Summary: Alex is a bartender and a racer who meats Piper a elementary school teacher


**5:35 pm**

"Hey boo who's working tonight?" I yell at my boss from behind the bar cleaning up for tonight " you and Nicky! "she yelled back at me from her office "can't poussay work my shift tonight? "I yell back but I know this is a long shot mainly because poussay has worked last week but I may as well try"she worked last week you know the rules!... Why don't you wanna work you love working here"she says as she walked out of her office" I have a race tonight "You know that she always supports your races so maybe shell say yes " fine but only if you find someone to work in your place "you practly jump in joy but Alex Vause does not do that so you do it on the inside" tanks "you say as you get your phone out to call poussay " hey! "you say as soon as the phone stops ringing " the fuck you want? "the words is harsh but you can hear in her voice she's not mad" how do you know I want something? "

"because you never call "that's true you only call when necessary texting is easier

"oky fine can you work tonight I got a race I can't miss" you practicly beg "oh sorry Vause I got a date tonight I'm already on my way there "you knew it was a long shot but at least you tried you say it's fine hang up and start getting things ready for the night"so you working tonight?" big boo asked as she comes back out of her office "yeah she has a date tonight but it's fine " you say it but you don't mean it you really love bardending but racing is your passion its like a drug the adrenalin the speed it's what you crave "we both know your not fine with it whens the race? " and then you have a spark of hope "at twelve till when ever " that's the only thing with street racing it's always late at night and well your job is to and you love both of them because it's at night your somewhat of a night owl"you stay till eleven and if you finish before 3 you come back to work "this time you really jump in joy not over the top just enough to satisfy your happiness " thanks boo I owe you one "and you really mean it your really grateful for this mainly because this is not just another race this race is ganna put you out there get your name out there.

 **09:47 pm**

" Hey Vause!" You hear Nicky shout from across the bar"what do you want Nichols?"you say as your walking to her and then you see her and you can't keep your eyes of her a beautiful blond sitting at the bar"hay ! can you ceep your eyes of blondie for a moment and take care of my side for a moment I gotta use the bathroom? " you hear what she says but can't really fokus but one good thing about it is she is sitting on Nicky's side and you have to baby sit while she's in the bathroom " hi beautiful what can I get you? "you say in a flirty way and by the look on her face she likes it " beer sandy "she says in a somewhat shy voice and you quickly make the drink and place a napkin down and put some salt on it " here you go I'm Alex by the way "you don't know way but you like this girl " Piper "she keeps it sort and as your about to say something Nicky gets back and you retreat back to your side you watch her for a little while she looks like she's waiting for someone and as soon as all you costumers have there drinks you she hers is almost finished and you redi another you put the drink on the table " tanks "you clearly she that she is bord out of her mind so you take it as your chance to talk to her " you waiting for a date? "she looks at you and smiles for the first time tonight " is it that obvious? "you laugh as well " well your sitting alone at a bar on a Friday night it's ether that or your a loner "she smiles agen and you think you've never seen such a beautiful smile in your life " and what of I was a loner? "she challenges back in a playful manner " impossible " as soon as you sed it she looked confused" why?"

"loners aren't as pretty as you" you say with a wink " and I know all the loners who frequent at this bar "it's true you know most of the regulars" so are you waiting for your date? "you try getting back to topic " yeah my friend ceeps setting up dates for me and I hate all of them but she just keeps trying "

" why don't you just tell her you don't want to go on the dates? " she smiles again and you think your hart is melting " oh I've tried but she thinks I need the find something other then work to keep me busy "so you work alot then?" and that's your subtle why of getting to know her but as soon as shes about to answer a guy walks up and introduces himself and you walk away and tend to you other customers but not to far because he's dressed in a sweater vest and a tie his hear is curly and his colone is so bad you almost gag this is ganna be torturer for her but fun for you a few minutes past and he orderes a drink and you and Nicky laugh at the order he clearly doesn't go out alot because he ordered a beer but he didn't say what beer Nicky always fucks with the newbies who don't know alot about beer so if they say beer she gives them the most bitter beer we have in stock it's usually not as funny as this time the guys usually just drinks it despite the taste because ordering another is gonna put a dent in their ego but this guy almost spit it out in fact he did a little Nicky laughs her ass of along with the few regulars who knows about the beer thing so you go and offer him something else he recovered fast form the beer ting and continue talking you make sure she has a full glass at all times because shes gonna need it all this guy talks about is his work and his money and more about work and how expensive his house is and you really want to throw up now he doesn't even ask her something about her he doesn't even let her get a word in she just sits there and smile while this dick talks about himself but you she the clock and you need to go now otherwise your not ganna make it to the race but you want this girls number before you leave and this guy obviously doesn't have a chance for a second date so you say fuck it and make her one last drink "here you go pipes my shifts ending so here's my number and uh give me a call "you say this as a statement not a question confidence is one of your best quality's and have yet to fail you " can't you see were on a date? "he says to you but is cut off by Piper saying tanks and taking the paper she tucked it in her jacket pocket and you are satisfied with that Nicky is still laughing her ass of and gives you a slap on the ass on your way out " you made my day Vause! "she shouted and you can she Piper laughing at what she said and that makes you smile

 **11:58pm**

Your sitting in you matt black Nissan GTR

ready for the girl in front of the cars to drop the flag tonight is a pink slip and your scared shitless but backing out now will definitely get your name out there but not in a good way and and Alex Vause is not a coward the flag falls you speed away the guy your racing goes by the name Luschek he drives a Toyota supra he's faster on the launch but your car has more speed and you quickly take first lucky enough you know the track tonight and you drift through the curves with ease but you didn't expect them to change one turn and you pull up the hand brake turn the wheel and make the uturn with ease Luschek didn't find it as easy and nearly didn't make the turn but he soon was back behind you you make a left turn and this is a relevantly straight road and because you didn't waste your nitro in the launch you use some now gaining a father lead and you pass the finish line and stop write in front of the crowd people and the adrenalin is amazing you feel great the people there is celebrating your win and you haven't ever felt as good as you do right now but you feel like something is missing and you can't make out what it is you write it of as needing a drink so you go ahead and celebrate into the night Piper never leaves your mind and you hope she calls tomorrow


End file.
